1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a supply meter for liquid or gaseous mediums or electric current, including a display device for the amount of the medium that has passed through the supply meter, which displays the entire previous supply in a cumulative meter reading and makes possible the provision of a verification code.
2. Description of the Related Art
A supply meter of this type is known from DE 19623044 A1. This known supply meter works electronically and has an electro-optic display device for display of the consumed amount, a verification code for the used amount, and a condition verification code for the supply meter. This supply meter makes possible a verifiable evaluation of the read consumption value and the condition of the supply meter. For reading the supply meter, the consumer or, as the case may be, the meter-reader transposes the actual as well as the encoded display values to a card which then can be evaluated by the supplier, who can then verify the correctness of the reading by decoding the encoded display values. Due to the complex design and the necessary electronic construction components the manufacturing costs are substantially higher in comparison to the mechanical supply meters.